Um conto do passado
by Vitanuova
Summary: Durante uma ceia, Liselotte narra a Philippe e ao Chevalier de Lorraine seus esforços juvenis para se livrar de um pretendente indesejado imposto pela sua família.
1. Chapter 1

Versailles não me pertence. As histórias são apenas divertimento.

A fonte sobre o pretendente de Liselotte é o site Party Like, de Aurora von Goeth. Os fatos foram adaptados livremente.

* * *

I.

-Madame, eu tenho que lhe agradecer.

Liselotte não entendeu. Saíam juntos da alcova onde o Chevalier de Lorraine ressonava, exausto. Vomitara até a alma por causa de um vinho de qualidade suspeita que tomara abundantemente na farra da noite anterior. Viera mareado de Paris a Saint-Cloud onde desabara e ganhara o leito, gemendo como que ferido de morte. Fizera grande alarde, proclamando-se envenenado por algum de seus inimigos. O Chevalier de Lorraine, sem ter nenhum inimigo declarado, contava com meia dúzia de desafetos aos quais ele atribuía os mais estranhos defeitos, da inveja à calvície. Sem querer admitir os exageros etílicos, alugara os ouvidos da Duquesa, reclamando inclusive de Philippe, que havia desertado ao vê-lo doente. Pacientemente ela ouvira, deixara-o vomitar e falar até se sentir aliviado. Mandara acordar os criados, e, num instante a roupa de cama do Chevalier havia sido trocada, ele havia tomado um banho morno e ingerido uma infusão de louro e losna. Finalmente ele adormecera e dera paz aos demais. Agora, pela manhã, ele havia tomado um prato do mingau das crianças e voltara a dormir. Por isso, agora Philippe se sentia em dívida com Madame.

-Agradecer o quê?

Philippe estava sensibilizado. Madame era pródiga em fazer o bem sem alarde. Ele tinha pavor de gente passando mal, especialmente vomitando ou vazando de alguma forma. O Chevalier raramente ficava doente, mas quando tal acontecia, dava muito trabalho. Ficava lamuriento, cheio de mazelas secundárias que ele atribuía à mazela principal. Não gostava de remédios amargos, mas achava os doces enjoativos, em resumo, ficava insuportável, manhoso e exigente. Sabendo disso, Philippe estivera prestes a chamar o médico, mas no desespero, recorrera à esposa contando com a sua proverbial generosidade. Era desprendida o suficiente para perder a noite cuidando do amante do marido sem resmungar ou esperar reconhecimento.

-Foi inestimável nos cuidados ao Chevalier. Se não fosse você, minha cara Elisabeth, acho que ele poderia até ter morrido. Ele já não é mais criança, o tempo começa a nos cobrar.

Liselotte sorriu, sempre gentil. Deu-lhe um tapinha amigável no braço, um gesto muito dela que o fez recordar o passado.

-Que exagero. Não foi nada de mais.

Philippe havia se congelado em um sorriso amargo. Naquele momento sentia-se mal. Mas ela sempre conseguia que ele se sentisse melhor. Ela o conhecia bem, percebeu a nuvem que lhe toldava o rosto,

-O que houve?

Ele balançou a cabeça como se tentasse espantar um pensamento desagradável que o importunava como fazem certas moscas inconvenientes.

-Eu preciso lhe contar uma coisa... E me desculpar ...

Ela não estava entendendo do que se tratava, mas se havia um certeza era que Monsieur não era de falar tolices

-Claro. Algum problema?

Ele pegou-a delicadamente pelo cotovelo e conduziu-a a um canapé de veludo azul, perto da janela. Fazia uma linda manhã em Saint-Cloud. Sentaram-se os dois. O aposento era a sala privativa do Chevalier. Ricamente decorado em tons de azul turquesa, móveis dourados, com ricos estofados, vasos e floreiras de porcelana chinesa, e, a um canto, uma grande harpa dourada artisticamente colocada. Philippe respirou fundo e começou.

-Há quanto tempo estamos casados, Elisabeth?

Liselotte respondeu prontamente.

-Em novembro faremos doze anos.

Philippe estava muito sério.

-Lembra-se da primeira vez em que nos vimos?

Ela se lembrava. Ele apeara do cavalo e a surpreendera agachada perto da ponte, urinando na beira da estrada circundada pelas damas do séquito palatino. Sorriu.

-Claro que sim. Você me pegou urinando no mato. Foi muito divertido.

Philippe continuava sério, quase solene.

-Eu tentei ser educado e razoavelmente agradável.

Ela lembrava muito bem da cara esquisita que ele fizera ao encontrá-la. Mas resolveu deixar para lá.

-Foi muito correto. Eu ainda me recordo que você usava um lindo traje cinza.

Philippe suspirou. Ele também lembrava daquela roupa. Cinza com bordados prateados, muito alinhada. Bons tempos. Ele tinha trinta e um anos. Estava no auge de sua boa forma física. Agora, passados doze anos, suas duas filhas do primeiro casamento tinham contraído matrimônios dinásticos. Marie-Louise havia se casado com o rei Carlos II da Espanha e Anne-Marie desposara Victor Amadeu II de Saboia. O casamento de Marie-Louise o deixava preocupado. Ela era rainha da Espanha, mas o marido... Diziam coisas horríveis do estado físico de seu genro. Ultimamente ele andava muito sentimental. Ele tomou coragem e entrou no assunto:

-Preciso reconhecer que não lhe fiz justiça, Elisabeth. Quando eu a conheci eu a julguei desfavoravelmente, preciso confessar.

Ela deu um sorriso melancólico.

-Eu sei, você fez questão deixar isso bem claro. Lembro-me das coisas terríveis que me disse na cerimônia do leito nupcial. Nunca vi tanta sinceridade despejada de uma só vez...

Philippe parecia mortificado.

-Fui muito grosseiro, foi imperdoável. E fiz algo ainda pior...

Liselotte ficou surpresa. O que seria pior do que aquilo?

-Na estrada, depois que eu a conduzi à carruagem, eu fiz um comentário horrível perto da minha escolta...

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-Compreenda, eu estava revoltado com Louis. Ele a escolheu sem ao menos me consultar. Eu a julguei pelas aparências e o que vi foi uma moça baixinha, loura, faladeira e muito mal vestida. Então, eu fiz uma tolice... Eu me perguntei em voz alta que como eu poderia ... bem, sabe a que me refiro...

-Ah, isso... Na verdade já haviam me contado que você tinha dito que não sabia como poderia cumprir seus deveres de marido comigo.

Philippe franziu o cenho, não esperava que ela já soubesse daquela indelicadeza.

-Como soube disso?

-Bem, na verdade várias pessoas, em diferentes ocasiões fizeram a fineza de me contar essa história, com pequenas variações. Então, já a assimilei devidamente, não havendo, portanto, necessidade de que você se culpe, Philippe.

Ele estava chocado. Odiava fofoqueiros, especialmente quando era ele o alvo da maledicência.

-Quem lhe contou essa infelicidade?

Liselotte deu de ombros.

-Um monte de gente, já perdi as contas. Vamos deixar isso para lá.

Mas ele estava irritado. Achava a propagação daquele comentário um desrespeito a ele e à esposa.

-Exijo saber.-disse em tom categórico.

Ela olhou-o bem nos olhos, sem demonstrar nenhum pesar ou comoção.

-Bom, já que insiste, vejamos de quem me lembro. Bem, temos a Duquesa de Cassel, minha aia Maria von Schoenburg, a Condessa de Vaubyssart, a Grande Mademoiselle, o Chevalier, a rainha Marie-Thérèse, o velho Conde de Chaunay, minha costureira Adèle...

Monsieur foi ficando pálido. Estava indignado ao ver as proporções que aquele comentário infeliz tomara. Interrompeu-a, temendo que ela citasse mais uma dúzia de pessoas.

-O quê? Como pode a sua costureira saber disso? É um despropósito. Que gente abusada...

Madame parecia bastante serena.

-Por que se irrita? Não quis saber?

Ele perdeu a cerimônia e foi direto ao que interessava.

-Você não se incomoda?

Ela até então não pensara muito no assunto. A corte do cunhado era um mar de maledicência e enredos.

-Agora, não. O que foi dito está dito. Olho sempre para frente. Deveria fazer o mesmo. Não guardo rancor. Sei que nunca fui uma beldade como a sua primeira esposa ou como a Marquesa de Montespan. Mas eu me considero inteligente e capaz. Não dá para ter tudo na vida.

Ele percebeu que ela não o censurava. Talvez porque tivesse se acostumado a esperar pouco ou nada dele. Novamente sentiu vergonha. Pegou novamente a mão dela.

-Preciso que me perdoe, Elisabeth.

-Eu já perdoei. Da primeira vez eu ouvi fiquei um pouco triste, mas depois, parei de me incomodar. Não era minha culpa afinal, e nem tampouco sua. Se o mundo fosse perfeito você envelheceria tranquilo ao lado do Chevalier. Não teria mais duas crianças para lhe trazerem agitação e cuidados.

-Eu amo meus filhos. Todos eles.

-Eu sei.

Ele deu um sorrisinho contrafeito. Resolveu quebrar o clima com uma pergunta inocente.

-E você, Elisabeth? O que achou de mim quando me conheceu.

Ela teve uma expressão estranha. Como se prendesse a respiração. Parecia que ia dizer algo mas que no meio do caminho se arrependera. Ficou calada. Philippe ficou decepcionado. Não viu aquela centelha de entusiasmo que se poderia esperar. Então, em doze anos de casamento, um pensamento pouco lisonjeiro lhe ocorreu. Talvez a Duquesa também não tivesse tido uma boa impressão dele, assim como ele não tivera dela. Em seu íntimo, sentiu que não queria saber. Arrependeu-se de ter feito a pergunta. Ela continuava sem dizer nada. Então ele tomou coragem.

-Pelo seu silêncio eloquente, deduzo que também não ficou favoravelmente impressionada comigo...

Ela deu um sorriso suave.

-Você não sabe de nada.

Diante da resposta audaciosa ele sentiu a curiosidade aumentar. Sempre achara a vida da esposa plana e simples. Agora passara a ter suas dúvidas.

-Como assim?

-Posso ser sincera?

Philippe ficou meio tenso, mas sustentou.

-Por favor...

-Achei você mais enfeitado que uma sala de banquete.

Ele não se zangou. A mulher era bastante espartana no quesito moda e elegância.

-Só isso?

Ela ficou séria, repentinamente.

-Não. Eu pensei comigo mesma: esse príncipe é um grande peralvilho, mas com a graça de Deus, pelo menos não vou me casar com Friedrich Magnus...

Philippe nunca ouvira aquele nome antes.

-Quem é Friedrich Magnus?

Ela ia responder, mas o Chevalier começou a resmungar, no quarto contíguo. Ela se levantou e foi acudi-lo. Philippe ficou ali, sentado sem saber o que pensar.


	2. Chapter 2

II.

Foi atrás dela. Mas, assim que entrou na alcova do Chevalier, arrependeu-se. Ouviu a voz ácida do amante, que parecia agora muito melhor.

-Ora, ora, quem finalmente resolveu me visitar para saber se estou vivo ou morto...

Philippe resolveu não entrar no drama.

-Confiei você, meu caro, às mãos de Madame. Não há melhores. Pelo tom irônico de suas palavras, vejo que já está totalmente restabelecido. Gente doente não costuma ter forças para implicâncias. Concorda comigo, Madame?

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas, olhou de um para o outro, mas ficou muda. Não iria se meter naquela rusga, pois não lhe dizia respeito. Limitou-se a dizer:

-Não tenho opinião formada sobre o assunto. Vou deixá-los a sós. Prometi a Elisa que iria assistir sua aula de música hoje.

Philippe percebeu que ela ia escapulir . Mas ele queria esclarecimentos sobre a conversa que estavam tendo.

-Então eu vou acompanhá-la. Ainda não terminamos a nossa conversa.

-Que conversa?- quis logo saber o Chevalier.

O Chevalier de Lorraine era extremamente curioso e fazia questão absoluta de se manter bem informado.

-Minha esposa estava me contando sobre um pretendente que ela teve antes de se casar comigo, lá na terra dela.

O Chevalier esbugalhou os olhos. Estava surpreso com aquele pormenor da biografia da Princesa Palatina que ela jamais revelara.

-Como nós não soubemos disso durante todos esses anos, Madame?-foi perguntando sem a menor cerimônia ou tato.

Ela não se abalou. Teve até vontade de rir do jeito como o Chevalier de Lorraine havia se expressado. Mas manteve a sua habitual tranquilidade.

-Não é nada de importante. Já faz muito tempo. É melhor deixar esse assunto cair no esquecimento. Sinto calafrios só de pensar...

Philippe sentia-se bastante bem. Tinha convicção de que apesar de seus defeitos e limitações, a mulher não sentia calafrios de desagrado ao lembrar dele.

Liselotte aproveitou a pausa e bateu em retirada. Rumou apressada para a sala de música para assistir a filha tocar uma nova peça no clavicórdio, deixando os dois homens compartilhando a mesma curiosidade.

-E então, Philippe? Vai deixar Madame fugir assim, sem nos dar uma explicação?

Philippe já estava raciocinando, pensava em como faria para apurar a história do tal pretendente.

-O marido, como você bem sabe, sou eu. Vou insistir e ela vai acabar me contando quem era esse noivo. Pelo jeito dela, devia ser um tipo bem desagradável.-disse não sem uma ponta de satisfação íntima.

-Que egoísmo! Por que foi falar disso na minha frente?

Philippe sentiu empatia pala curiosidade do Chevalier.

-Eu lhe conto o que descobrir. Vou já para a sala de música.

* * *

Quando chegou à sala de música, encontrou a filha de sete anos sentada ao clavicórdio tocando um exercício. Perto da menina estava Monsieur Franceschini, o mestre, marcando o compasso com um bastão. A esposa, o filho de nove anos e a Maria Von Schoenburg estavam assistindo o pequeno recital. Elisa interrompeu a apresentação familiar, cheia de timidez com a presença do pai. Monsieur resolveu disfarçar. Nunca se interessara antes pelos estudos da filha caçula, aliás, de nenhum dos filhos.

-Continue, minha querida. Sua mãe informou-me de seus progressos e eu vim prestigiá-la.

Elisa corou violentamente. A pequena era bochechuda, com adoráveis covinhas. Tinha cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis. Era muito tímida.

Liselotte e o filho olharam com espanto para Philippe. Ele jamais fizera algo do gênero. O menino ficou apreensivo. E se o pai resolvesse inspecioná-lo também nas aulas, para ver se ele também fazia progressos? O pequeno Philippe era bastante preguiçoso, mas disfarçava como podia.

Porém o Duque parecia muito afável, sentou-se no canapé, bem ao lado da esposa, que olhou-o de soslaio. Elisa retomou a peça do início. A execução era meio vacilante. O pai tinha excelente ouvido. A menina precisava praticar muito. Quando acabou, a garotinha veio para perto dos pais.

-É uma peça difícil. Há quanto tempo está praticando, minha pequenina?-perguntou o Duque com solicitude.

Monsieur Franceschini aproximou-se. Prudentemente, o jovem Philippe pediu permissão para se retirar. A mãe não só concedeu, como se dispôs a acompanhá-lo. O Duque percebeu a manobra. Levantou-se num átimo e foi atrás dela.

-Elisabeth, minha cara...

A Princesa Palatina voltou-se. Ria interiormente, mas a fisionomia era da mais acabada serenidade.

Philippe teve uma expressão entre divertida e constrangida. Mas percebeu que precisaria ser direto, pois a esposa era uma pessoa direta.

-Quero muito saber do seu antigo pretendente... É que fiquei curioso. O Chevalier de Lorraine também.

Ela se deu por vencida.

-Está bem, Philippe. Vamos fazer algo diferente. Vamos cear amanhã todos juntos. Nós três.

Philippe ficou surpreso com a inclusão do Chevalier.

-Mas vai ficar à vontade falando diante dele de sua intimidade?

-Veja bem, meu caro, se eu lhe contar vai ter que depois repetir tudo para ele. Falo direto para os dois e nunca mais voltaremos ao assunto. Está bem assim?

-Perfeitamente, Elisabeth.

"Que franqueza! Deve ser uma virtude germânica. Chega a ser desconcertante"- pensou Philippe consigo mesmo.

* * *

No dia seguinte, na hora aprazada, Philippe aprontou-se com o esmero habitual para a ceia e rumou para os aposentos do Chevalier, que eram vizinhos aos seus. Teve a grata surpresa de encontrar o Chevalier de Lorraine ricamente vestido de damasco verde e em ótimas condições de saúde. Partiram juntos para a sala de jantar, mas foram informados por uma criada que a refeição seria servida nos aposentos particulares da Princesa Palatina. Aquilo contrariava em tudo os hábitos da esposa.

Desde que a pequena Elisa nascera, há sete anos, eles haviam entrado em acordo e liberado um ao outro do dever conjugal. Liselotte se estabelecera em outra ala do castelo, perto das crianças. Ela tinha aposentos confortáveis, uma enorme cama onde podia ficar à vontade, retratos de família, cestas para os cães e livros por toda a parte. Philippe sabia que a esposa se correspondia com os parentes de Hanôver e do Palatinado, assim como mantinha um fluxo epistolar bastante regular com alguns intelectuais conceituados. As cartas passavam pela censura de Louis, mas ela não se abalava. Como na prática eles raramente entravam nos aposentos um do outro, aquela atitude de recebê-los em seu território, deveria ter algum significado oculto que Philippe tentava adivinhar.

A saleta onde a esposa recebia suas visitas estava muito arrumada, e nela havia sido posta uma mesa redonda com as respectivas cadeiras e também um aparador. Jacques estava encarregado do serviço. O Chevalier olhava admirado para os criados que estavam dando os últimos retoques na mesa. Tudo requintado. Parecia uma refeição de cerimônia. O aparador estava cheio de travessas, havia uma grande bacia de prata com garrafas.

-Venha ver, Mignonette! Madame caprichou.

Philippe viu uma louça elegante, os melhores cristais e um arranjo encantador de rosas chá e romãs, disposto entre velas brancas, no centro da mesa. Olhou surpreso para Jacques, o mordomo:

-Quem organizou tudo isso?

-A Princesa Palatina foi pessoalmente tratar da refeição com o cozinheiro. Ela também foi comigo à adega, para escolher os vinhos e licores. Alguns itens vieram de Paris sob encomenda, Alteza.

O Chevalier de Lorraine e Philippe trocaram um olhar de assombro.

-Não estou entendendo nada.-disse Philippe entre dentes.

Neste exato momento chegou a Palatina. Os dois olharam para ela com uma admiração que beirava o susto. Trazia um vestido escarlate de tafetá, bastante decotado. Usava um colar de safiras e seu cabelo naturalmente cacheado estava penteado num elegante coque no alto da cabeça. Parecia outra pessoa.


	3. Chapter 3

III.

Nunca Philippe a vira usar aquela cor. Ela gostava de tons frios, como o azul e o verde. Cores como o rosa, o coral e o vermelho não apareciam em seu guarda-roupa. Philippe estava escandalizado com aquele traje pouco discreto. Ia dizer alguma coisa, mas o Chevalier de Lorraine mandou-lhe um olhar de repreensão. Deu um sorriso amarelo:

-Que inesperado, Madame!

Ela sorriu. Aquele tecido era um presente da tia Sophie. Mandara fazer a roupa há mais de um ano e jamais tivera coragem de usá-lo. Mas aquela era uma ocasião especial.

\- Gostaram dos arranjos para a ceia?

O Chevalier tinha um adorável sorriso expectante.

-Apesar de estarmos na França, meus caros, o tema de que vamos tratar é um tema germânico e, como tal, merece ser evocado.

Nenhum dos dois entendeu ao certo do que ela estava falando, mas ambos mantiveram a pose.

Jacques iniciou o serviço.

Philippe e o Chevalier de Lorraine viram diante de si pratos com fatias de pão escuro e porções de manteiga e pequenas salsichas . A Palatina sorriu quando percebeu que eles torciam o nariz.

-É _**Pumpernickel**_ **,** pão de centeio da Vestfália. Eu sempre apreciei muito.

-Onde conseguiu isso, Elisabeth?

-Eu e Maria comemos sempre. Temos um fornecedor em Paris.

Philippe continuava sem entender aquela excentricidade.

-E porque vamos comer esse pão escuro como _**hors d'oeuvre**_?

-Porque eu acredito, que não há melhor forma de resgatar o passado que através dos sentidos. E o paladar, no meu entendimento, é o rei de todos os sentidos.

O Chevalier ficou impressionado com as palavras ousadas de Madame.

Jacques serviu uma taça de vinho para cada um deles. Philippe sentiu o buquê com relutância... Provou um pequeno gole.

-Notei que não é francês, mas até que é bom. –admitiu.

Liselotte sorriu.

-É um vinho da região do Reno. Foi presente de meu primo, Maximilian. Pode provar com moderação, Chevalier. Tenho certeza de que vai gostar.

O Chevalier tomou um bom gole. Fez um sinal e Jacques tornou a verter vinho em seu copo.

-É delicioso.

Comeram a estranha entrada. Para Philippe aquilo parecia uma merenda de pastores. Ela parecia agora compenetrada.

-Devem saber que meu pai, após divorciar-se de minha mãe, casou-se morganaticamente com uma dama da corte, Luise von Degenfeld . Eles já eram amantes enquanto ele ainda era casado com a minha mãe.

Philippe e o Chevalier ouviam aquilo tudo em respeitoso silêncio. Percebiam que aquela situação familiar provavelmente seria alvo de zombaria e descrédito na corte francesa, mas no Palatinado as coisas pareciam ser vistas de forma diferente.

"- _ **Eu vivi quatro anos com minha tia Sophie, em Hanôver. Quando tinha onze anos, meu pai mandou que me trouxessem de volta a Heidelberg. Meu pai já tinha outros filhos com a nova esposa. Eu sentia saudades da minha tia, dos meus primos, da vida protegida que levava em Hanôver. Lá eu fui muito feliz. Enquanto não me acostumava, preferia vagar solitária, pelos jardins do**_ _ **castelo. Não tinha vontade de conversar. Muitas vezes levava um livro, um pequeno farnel e me isolava."**_

Philippe ouviu aquelas palavras com incredulidade. Não podia imaginar a esposa pensativa e melancólica. Ainda mais aos onze anos. Olhou para ela com simpatia.

-Como você era, Elisabeth?

-Pequena, grandes bochechas rosadas e muito, muito vivaz. A nossa Elisa é um pouco parecida comigo, mas é mais bonita, felizmente.

Tanto Philippe quanto o Chevalier ficaram tocados com tamanha sinceridade.

-Eu sempre fui muito observadora também.

Philippe sorriu.

" _ **-Era verão e eu havia acabado de fechar o meu livro de fábulas de Esopo. Estava sentada na grama, escondida por uns arbustos. Acabara de dar a primeira mordida no meu belo pedaço de pão de centeio barrado de manteiga, quando uma algo me atingiu com força nas costas. Deixei cair o pão sobre a terra e dei um grito de dor. Ouvi passos e apareceram atrás das moitas, as cabeças de meu irmão Karl e de um rapazola gorducho. Meu irmão Karl, como todos sabem, é um ano mais velho que eu. O amigo devia ter uns quatorze anos e mais tarde pude notar que ele exercia uma espécie de liderança sobre meu irmão. Karl contornou os arbustos e me acudiu, explicando que estavam jogando no relvado e que a peça de madeira que me atingira fora arremessada acidentalmente. Mas ele logo se aprumou e fez as apresentações:**_

 _ **-Esta é minha irmã, a Princesa Elisabeth Charlotte do Palatinado, Condessa de Simmern.**_

 _ **O adolescente era grandalhão, louro, com um cabelo ralo e consideravelmente obeso. A cara era muito vermelha e as mãos grandes e balofas, com furinhos no dorso, como as dos bebês. Usava calções vermelhos e um casaco castanho de veludo com alamares dourados. Olhou-me de nariz empinado, examinando-me da cabeça aos pés.**_

 _ **-Este é Friedrich Magnus, filho do Margrave von Baden-Durlach.**_

 _ **Não prestei muita atenção, pois tentava esfregar minhas costas doloridas. Meu irmão ficou preocupado.**_

 _ **-Ainda está doendo, Liselotte?**_

 _ **-Sim.**_

 _ **Friedrich Magnus lançou um último olhar de descaso e nos deixou, voltando para o relvado onde estavam os bastões.**_

 _ **-Quem jogou isso?**_

 _ **Meu irmão ficou mudo. Senti que tinha sido o amigo. Não tivera sequer a decência de se desculpar.**_

 _ **Eu tive o receio de me encontrar com ele à noite, mas como ele já tinha quatorze anos, foi admitido na mesa dos adultos. Karl parecia ter ficado impressionado com a figura de Friedrich Magnus. Eu desejei que o destino tivesse tirado aquele rapaz desagradável do meu caminho para sempre. Mas eu estava equivocada.**_

 _ **No dia seguinte, eu estava na sala de estudos esperando Herr Lachtermacher, meu professor de latim. Meus irmãos menores, filhos do segundo casamento de meu pai, brincavam na saleta contígua e pela porta aberta eu podia ouvi-los. Ludwig, na ocasião, tinha cinco anos e Karoline, apenas quatro. De repente eu ouvi uma imprecação e minha irmãzinha começou a chorar. Levantei-me e fui ver o que era.**_

 _ **Na saleta estavam meus irmãos, a aia e Friedrich Magnus. Ele encarou-me e inquiriu:**_

 _ **-Onde está o seu irmão?**_

 _ **Não respondi. Primeiro porque não sabia e segundo pela rudeza de sua atitude. A aia pegara a pequena Karoline no colo para consolá-la e permanecia muda. Ele retirou-se.**_

 _ **-O que houve?**_

 _ **Ludwig parecia assustado.**_

 _ **-Ele derrubou Karoline.**_

 _ **A aia interveio.**_

 _ **-Não foi nada sério. A menina foi na direção dele e agarrou-lhe uma das pernas. Ele se desvencilhou e Karoline caiu sentada e se assustou. Acho que esse jovem senhor não gosta muito de pequenos.**_

 _ **Aquela atitude só confirmou a minha primeira impressão. Friedrich Magnus, a despeito de seu nascimento ilustre, não me pareceu uma pessoa agradável."**_


	4. Chapter 4

IV.

Madame fez uma pausa. Tomou um pouco do seu vinho. Jacques trouxe a sopa. Philippe não conseguiu identificar visualmente do que se tratava. Madame tinha um sorriso entre afável e irônico. O Chevalier de Lorraine atacou o líquido esverdeado sem medo.

-Muito boa!

Philippe sorveu uma colherada com certa hesitação. Era uma sopa perfumada, extremamente bem temperada, feita para agradar a qualquer paladar francês exigente.

-Realmente, é muito saborosa. É de legumes?

-Não, é _**Knoblauchsuppe.**_

Philippe levantou as sobrancelhas, tinha agora a certeza de que Madame estava se divertindo às suas custas.

-Sopa de alho, meu caro. Não se assuste, o sabor agradável vem das flores e das folhas e não dos bulbos.

Estava chocado com aquele cardápio, mas reparou que o Chevalier não parecia nem um pouco contrariado com aqueles acepipes extravagantes. Resignou-se e continuou a tomar a sopa. Ela provavelmente desaprovava muitas coisas francesas, mas nem por isso se queixava publicamente.

Ao longo daquela década de casamento, Monsieur percebera que a Princesa Palatina sempre prevaleceria sobre a Duquesa de Orléans e que nada que ele fizesse ou dissesse mudaria isso. Muitas vezes, ao ver a esposa falando seu idioma de origem com Maria ou com algum visitante germânico, notava que Madame deveria viver para sempre aquém do que realmente era, de modo a caber naquele rígido papel de cunhada do rei.

" _ **-Bem, nosso visitante não tardou a voltar para a família. Infelizmente, tanto meu pai quanto meu irmão Karl haviam ficado impressionados com os precoces modos autocráticos de Friedrich Magnus. Como a meu irmão sempre faltou alguma vivacidade..."**_

Foi aí que Philippe deu uma risadinha baixa. Madame também riu discretamente.

-Do que estão rindo?-quis saber o Chevalier.

-Estou rindo da elegância dos eufemismos de Madame.

Vendo que o Chevalier de Lorraine não entendia, Madame olhou discretamente para os lados e soltou a sentença.

-Deixando de lado os eufemismos, com pesar devo reconhecer que meu irmão sempre teve pouca iniciativa. É um molenga. Mas tem bom coração. Ele achou o máximo dali por diante poder contar com a amizade de Friedrich Magnus.

-Mas então ele não se interessou por você no primeiro contato que tiveram?- quis saber Philippe.

-Não, acho que não reparou muito em mim. Friedrich Magnus era muito centrado nele mesmo, aliás, como a maioria dos homens.

Philippe não notou, mas involuntariamente fez uma careta. O Chevalier de Lorraine, já totalmente recuperado da carraspana da antevéspera, emborcava ele mesmo o vinho do Reno no próprio copo. Tomou um bom gole.

-Sublime!

Monsieur voltou a cabeça e fuzilou-o com o olhar. O Chevalier nem percebeu.

-Bebendo assim, é certo que vai passar mal de novo. Entenda que já não somos mais jovens.

O Chevalier de Lorraine não ligou.

-Ora, meu caro, nasci depois de você e Madame é pelo menos dez anos mais jovem que nós dois. Pare de nos arrastar para uma velhice precoce. Sabia, Madame que ele está apavorado com a ideia de ser avô?

Philippe ficou muito sério. O Chevalier estava exorbitando, tratando seus temores com sarcasmo.

-Não pode se calar? Percebo que já está ficando bêbado. Eu e Madame seremos avós em breve, o que se há de fazer? É a lei da vida...

O Chevalier de Lorraine não estava nem de longe bêbado, mas sentia aquela leveza que a ingestão do vinho concede a algumas pessoas de espírito.

-Você quer dizer que você e a falecida Henriette serão avós. Pare de incluir Madame nas suas desvantagens.

Liselotte, que até então se mantivera calada, não aguentou e começou a rir. O Chevalier riu também. Philippe não se deu por vencido.

-Sei perfeitamente que minha esposa é mais jovem do que eu, mas como ela tem um grande apreço por Marie-Louise e Anne-Marie, eu concluí que ela partilharia comigo essa alegria.

-Desculpe, Philippe. Mas vocês dois me divertem muito.

O Chevalier pegou a mão de Madame e apertou-a entre as suas. Philippe chegou a ter saudades do tempo em que o Chevalier embirrava com a Palatina.

-Bem, voltemos ao tema de Friedrich Magnus.

Philippe ficou aliviado.

" _ **-Eu fiquei alguns anos ser me encontrar com Friedrich Magnus e como eu não simpatizara com ele, rapidamente ele saiu da minha memória. Esporadicamente meu pai falava do Margrave von Baden-Durlach e de seu herdeiro. Eu sentia um calafrio de repulsa mas ficava muda. Lá pelos meus catorze anos meu pai começou a procurar um marido para mim. Eu cá comigo tinha a intuição de que ficar solteira era mais prudente. Lá pelos dezesseis ele estava seriamente empenhado em me conseguir um bom casamento. Aquilo me desagradou, pois o pretendente que ele arranjou não era quem eu esperava."**_

-Você tinha interesse em alguém?-pressionou Philippe, meio escandalizado.

Ela não demonstrou perturbação.

-Veja bem, acho a palavra interesse um pouco forte, mas, com efeito, eu já havia encontrado alguém que, na época, me parecia um possível marido satisfatório.

O Chevalier apurou bem seus ouvidos. Philippe censurou:

-Acho inadequado uma moça inexperiente, filha legítima do Eleitor Palatino, antecipar-se ao desejo pai e já ter o olho colocado em rapazes.

-Não tinha olho em rapazes, mas em um único apenas. E ficou para trás. E ao dizer isso você cai em contradição. Passou um longo tempo ressentido com o seu irmão por ter sido obrigado a casar comigo sem ter sido previamente consultado. Mas você não vê problema no meu caso, porque sou mulher e das mulheres se espera que obedeçam sempre e sem contestação.

O Chevalier deu um ligeiro toque no pé de Philippe por debaixo da mesa.

-Madame está certa. Mas podemos saber quem era o jovem que capturou a sua atenção?-perguntou galantemente o Chevalier de Lorraine.

Ela sorriu docemente, baixou ps olhos, mas a resposta veio firme.

-É coisa do passado, não vem ao caso.

Philippe estava com uma cara compungida, parecia estar entalado. O Chevalier deu um sorrisinho sem vergonha, contudo não insistiu.

" _ **-O pretendente que me foi sugerido era o Duque da Curlândia e Semigália. A família dele, os Kettel, também estavam bem entusiasmados. Para minha sorte, o principal interessado nem tanto. Soubemos que ele estava apaixonado por outra moça. Meu pai acabou desistindo do enlace, para meu alívio."**_

Philippe teve um muxoxo de pouco caso. Quem eram os Kettel perto dos Bourbon? O ducado da Curlândia e Semigália lhe parecia longínquo e sem expressão, se comparado ao casamento com um filho da França. O Eleitor Palatino pelo menos não era burro.

Naquele momento entraram os criados com o prato de peixe. Um prato simples e honesto desta vez. Tratava-se de uma truta grelhada com batatas cozidas e temperos. Começaram a comer.

-Como se diz truta em alemão, Madame?-perguntou o Chevalier de Lorraine

- _ **Forelle.**_ Está boa?

-Sim, bastante.

Philippe estava olhando para o prato. Jacques encheu o copo do seu senhor. Ele estendeu a mão mecanicamente e tomou o conteúdo de uma só vez.

" _ **-Bem, o fato é que houve um grande baile em Heidelberg em honra da minha tia Sophie, que nos visitava. Minha outra tia, Anna di Gonzaga, viúva do tio Eduard, também estava conosco. O castelo ficou cheio de hóspedes. Apesar de não gostar de muitos enfeites, aceitei colocar o vestido que Tia Sophie me dera de presente. Era um vestido de tafetá vermelho escuro, com grandes mangas e lindos bordados no corpete. Eu achava a cor um tanto chamativa, mas não me senti de todo mal dentro da roupa nova.**_

 _ **No salão, enquanto conversava com minhas amigas Amalie von Straaten e Sabine**_ _ **Neuschwanstein, percebi que meu irmão Karl vinha na minha direção acompanhado por um jovem que eu logo reconheci, apesar dos anos. Era Friedrich Magnus. Não mudara muito em linhas gerais. Continuava grandalhão, um tanto obeso , mas agora ostentava uma peruca loura farta e cacheada que lhe caía sobre os ombros carnudos. Fiz uma reverência educada. Minhas amigas me imitaram, parecendo bem entusiasmadas. Karl fez as apresentações. Permaneci impassível. Friedrich Magnus tentou esboçar uma lisonja.**_

 _ **-A Princesa Elisabeth Charlotte melhorou muito. Eu mal pude reconhecê-la.**_

 _ **Todos me olharam. Continuei em silêncio. Aquele 'elogio' era de uma rudeza sem par. Mas ele continuou avançando.**_

 _ **-Vossa Alteza me daria a honra de uma dança?**_

 _ **Meu irmão Karl, afoitamente, respondeu por mim.**_

 _ **-Ela ficará maravilhada.**_

 _ **Eu estava muito contrariada, mas coloquei minha mão sobre aquela manopla. Amalie e Sabine pareciam desejar trocar de lugar comigo. "**_


	5. Chapter 5

V.

-E ao menos ele dançava bem?-quis saber o Chevalier.

-Era péssimo. Aplicou várias pisadelas nos meus pobres pés. Mas o pior era a conversa disparatada.

" _ **-Tive muito prazer em reencontrar o senhor seu pai.**_

 _ **Eu continuava oscilando entre a mudez e os monossílabos. Mas acho que ele tomou minha economia verbal por emoção ou timidez e continuou a falar, sem se importar .**_

 _ **-Sua tia Sophie é uma grande dama, mulher muito distinta. É raro encontrar mulheres inteligentes e sensatas. Certas características não são para as mulheres.**_

 _ **Silêncio. Instantes depois ele voltou à carga.**_

 _ **-Seu vestido é bem singular.**_

 _ **Eu não entendia onde ele queria chegar. Mas a opinião dele realmente não me interessava.**_

 _ **-Se o senhor diz...-falei para cortar o assunto.**_

 _ **-É muito chamativo para uma moça solteira, ainda que se trate de uma princesa. As donzelas devem ser modestas e recatadas. Não sei como o seu pai permite que se vista assim.**_

 _ **Fiquei interiormente indignada, mas não perdi a fleuma.**_

 _ **-Foi presente da minha tia Sophie,**_ **aquela** _ **que o senhor acabou de elogiar.**_

 _ **Antes que ele abrisse a boca para argumentar, a música acabou e eu me afastei. Ele era extremamente intrometido e arrogante."**_

Os dois olhavam para ela atentamente. Philippe estava especialmente comovido com a lembrança do vestido vermelho.

-Ele era realmente tão ruim assim?

-Talvez não, Chevalier. Mas o fato é que tudo nele me desagradava, me levava a perder a paciência. Não sei como explicar.

-Eu entendo. Há pessoas que despertam o melhor que há em nós. Sendo assim, deve haver a contrapartida, aqueles que nos irritam e nos levam a perder a paciência, esgotar nossas reservas de boa vontade.-disse Philippe.

Liselotte suspirou.

-Creio que é exatamente assim. Eu gostaria de ser uma pessoa melhor, mais resignada, mais compreensiva, mas Friedrich Magnus representava tudo o que me exaspera numa convivência.

Philippe pensava em como a esposa o tratava bem, apesar de suas falhas.

" _ **Daí por diante, ele não me deu paz. Tentou reaproximar-se de mim durante o baile, mas eu era hábil e me antecipava aos seus movimentos. No começo, eu não maldei sua atitude. Atribuí sua busca de assiduidade junto a mim como um efeito da alta imagem que ele fazia de si mesmo e de seu hábito de tentar impor sua vontade e seu ponto de vista sobre os demais. Pude notar que ele estreitara a amizade com meu irmão e que também andava puxando conversa com minhas amigas Amalie e Sabine. Julguei até que ele estivesse cortejando uma das duas, o que eu lamentei, pois nenhuma delas merecia um esposo convencido e despótico como Friedrich Magnus.**_

 _ **Só percebi que a presa era eu mesma durante uma caçada, pouco antes do retorno de minha tia Sophie para Hanôver. Eu sempre gostei de atividades físicas, além disso o amor pela natureza sempre foi uma característica marcante da minha personalidade. Poderia passar dias inteiros ao ar livre sem reclamar do desconforto. Meu pai, no passado, proibira minha mãe de cavalgar e caçar, mas a mim ele nunca havia impedido.**_

 _ **Antes da caçada, reparei que ele e meu irmão conversavam e olhavam na minha direção. Friedrich Magnus não parecia satisfeito. Ocorreu-me que ele finalmente percebera que eu o estava evitando. Não me incomodei."**_

Liselotte fez uma pausa. Um criado retirou os pratos. Jacques abriu uma nova garrafa de vinho.

-É um vinho da região de Baden, presente de um conterrâneo. Guardei para uma ocasião especial.

Os três aspiraram o buquê e provaram o vinho. Para a Princesa Palatina aquele sabor a levava ao passado.

" _ **À noite, improvisamos algumas danças. Providencialmente, tornei a colocar o vestido vermelho. Não havia nem dez minutos que eu entrara na sala quando Friedrich Magnus, com seu andar arrastado veio na minha direção. Era insistente.**_

 _ **-Vamos dançar.**_

 _ **Aquilo não era um pedido, era uma verdadeira intimação. Mas eu fingi que não havia percebido. Ele dançava muito mal, era pesadão e sem ritmo. Meus pés lembravam perfeitamente.**_

 _ **-Agradeço o convite, mas hoje não dançarei.**_

 _ **A cara grande e redonda de Friedrich Magnus ficou vermelha com a negativa. Não estava acostumado a ser contrariado. Contudo, não capitulou.**_

 _ **-Como assim? Hoje não dança?**_

 _ **Olhei para ele com a dureza habitual.**_

 _ **-Machuquei meu pé na caçada.**_

 _ **Ele olhou-me com reprovação.**_

 _ **-Sabe que essa sua mania de cavalgadas e caçadas precisa acabar, não sabe?**_

 _ **Não tomei conhecimento de sua opinião. Afetei ingenuidade.**_

 _ **-Não vejo a razão. É ótimo para a saúde.**_

 _ **-Seu pai desaprova mulheres que cavalgam. Eu também.**_

 _ **-Meu pai sempre soube das minhas atividades. E, apesar de não haver solicitado a sua opinião, estou sensibilizada com seu interesse.**_

 _ **Ao contrário do que se poderia supor, ele não se ofendeu com as minhas palavras irônicas. Olhou-me antes com condescendência, como se falasse com uma criança ou uma tola.**_

 _ **-Precisa entender que em breve passará para as mãos de um marido. Terá que estar saudável, gerar filhos. Atividades equestres não são aconselháveis.**_

 _ **Olhei para ele penalizada. Aquela empáfia toda era irritante.**_

 _ **-Isso, senhor, será resolvido entre mim e meu marido. Se é que um dia terei um marido."**_

 _ **Pedi licença e me afastei."**_

-Que tipo!

Liselotte e o Chevalier olharam para Philippe.

-Parece que é o destino. Os homens adoram me proibir de cavalgar e caçar.

Philippe ficou na defensiva.

-Nunca a proibi de cavalgar e caçar, Elisabeth. Apenas _**desaconselhei.**_ O sol queima a pele e a estraga, prejudicando a boa aparência e podendo até provocar insolação.

Ela se divertiu vendo Monsieur vestir a carapuça.O Chevalier estava quieto. Philippe fez cara de injustiçado.

-Sempre a tive na mais alta conta. Zelar pela sua boa aparência e pela sua saúde é zelar pelos interesses de nossos filhos e da Casa de Orléans.

Liselotte olhou-o com descrença.

-Na verdade, as minhas poucas fontes de prazer o desagradam.

-Isso não é verdade, em absoluto. Só reclamo das caçadas com meu irmão. Há anos que você anda a cavalo a seu bel prazer por horas a fio e eu não digo nada, ainda que ache uma temeridade. E além do mais, caçar enfiada no mato com Louis não é bom para a reputação de nenhuma dama.

O Chevalier de Lorraine sentiu-se aliviado quando os criados trouxeram o prato de carne. Philippe não conseguiu identificar do que se tratava, mas atacou as fatias rosadas como se estivesse com grande apetite.

-Soberbo!-exaltou, tentando distrair a mulher da discussão.

-O que é isso, Madame?-indagou o Chevalier.

\- **_Pfälzer Saumagen_**. Embutido de porco do Palatinado. Querem saber como é feito?-perguntou Madame, maliciosamente.

-Desnecessário. Basta saber que é carne de porco. –atalhou Philippe, antes que o Chevalier pudesse abrir a boca. No que se referia à gastronomia germânica, Philippe preferia saber o mínimo possível.

O Chevalier tomou mais um copo do vinho de Baden.


	6. Chapter 6

VI.

" _ **-Que homem inconveniente!-reclamei com a minha tia Anna, a quem encontrara ao bater em retirada.**_

 _ **Ela fitou-me com perplexidade. Notou que Friedrich Magnus que estava olhando em nossa direção, da outra extremidade da sala.**_

 _ **-Ele age assim porque está apaixonado por você, minha querida.**_

 _ **Fiquei chocada. Aquilo me pareceu um absurdo.**_

 _ **-Não!**_

 _ **Eu nunca me achara especialmente bonita, mas sabia que era inteligente e sensata. Não conseguia entender o que aquele homem vira em mim. Eu o detestava. Não o tratava mal por educação.**_

 _ **-Sim. Soube que ele está rondando meu cunhado para obter a sua mão. Seu irmão Karl está empenhado no projeto de casamento. Quer muito ser parente do Margrave.**_

 _ **Minha vista ficou turva. Eu ainda lembro que me encostei na parede para não desabar.**_

 _ **-Não posso me casar com esse homem. Eu não o tolero. Se for preciso, serei capaz de dizer na cara dele.**_

 _ **Tia Anna sorriu. Parecia muito tranquila diante do meu desespero.**_

 _ **-Fique calma, minha querida. Tudo há de se ajeitar.**_

 _ **-Eu me conheço. Não há como eu possa vir a suportá-lo e estabelecer vida comum com tal pessoa.**_

 _ **-Mantenha a cabeça no lugar. Sempre há uma alternativa e eu talvez possa ajudá-la. Diga-me uma coisa: você se incomodaria em morar longe do Palatinado?**_

 _ **Bufando de raiva, respondi com toda a minha franqueza:**_

 _ **-Para escapar do flagelo que seria ter esse homem como marido, eu iria para os confins da terra.**_

 _ **-Então você vai me prometer não brigar com seu pai, mesmo que ele promova o seu noivado com o jovem Margrave. Mantenha a serenidade, mas não demonstre entusiasmo. E não assine nenhum contrato até que eu retorne.**_

 _ **-Não se preocupe, não há como me entusiasmar diante de tal perspectiva. E não vou assumir nenhum compromisso. Esse casamento seria um inferno em vida."**_

O criado trouxera a sobremesa. Monsieur respirou aliviado. Era uma torta de maçãs.

-Já conheço. Pode servir um bom pedaço. Coloque bastante creme.

-Gosta de _**Apfelstrudel**_? É um doce bem popular.

-Sim, gosto muito.

O Chevalier comeu rapidamente a sobremesa. Estava curioso para saber como Philippe seria introduzido na narrativa.

" _ **Minha tia nos deixou. Pouco depois fui comunicada que Friedrich Magnus pedira a minha mão e que meu pai a concedera. Fiquei impassível. Não questionei meu pai, mas também não me mostrei interessada por nada que envolvesse o assunto. Eu tinha dezessete anos e me sentia uma perfeita idiota, pois tudo era resolvido sem que me consultassem.**_

 _ **Entrei em desespero e não vi outra saída a não ser me confiar à Providência Divina, pois sentia que meu pai e meu irmão não levariam minha opinião em consideração. Por incrível que pareça, sem que eu movesse um dedo, as coisas começaram a se arranjar.**_

 _ **O velho Margrave, pai de Friedrich Magnus, era extremamente conservador. Posto que a possibilidade de casar o herdeiro com a filha do Eleitor Palatino fosse muito agradável, ele não abria mão da tradição. Colocou na cabeça que deveria formar uma comitiva e ir visitar a minha mãe, Charlotte von Hessen-Kassel, para pedir seu consentimento.**_

 _ **Para minha fortuna, aconteceu um incidente tosco que viraria a situação toda às avessas. No caminho da visita à minha mãe, a comitiva dos Baden-Durlach foi abordada por camponeses que tomaram-lhes os cavalos e ainda deram-lhes uma boa ração de bordoadas. Na verdade foi tudo uma confusão. Eles tinham sido confundidos com um grupo de cavaleiros que andavam roubando cavalos na região.**_

 _ **O velho Margrave concluiu equivocadamente que meu pai teria ficado aborrecido com a visita para pedir o consentimento de minha mãe e por isso mandara aqueles homens agredirem a comitiva."**_

Philippe arregalou os olhos. O Chevalier estava dando gargalhadas.

-Coitados. Tentaram ser corretos e levaram pancada em retribuição.

-Veja bem, Philippe, foi um incidente lamentável. Contudo eu não posso dizer que não gostei. Na verdade, eu adorei.

O Chevalier de Lorraine estava ansioso para saber mais.

-Mas e Philippe? Como ele virou seu pretendente?

" _ **-O fato é que o mal entendido não foi esclarecido. O noivado foi desfeito e o velho Margrave rapidamente arranjou outra noiva para o filho.**_

 _ **Eu refletia e achava um pouco estranho meu pai não estar absolutamente incomodado com aquele incidente. Meu irmão Karl estava aborrecido, tentava de todas as maneiras esclarecer as coisas para reatar a antiga amizade, agora estremecida. Quem visse a aflição de Karl diria que ele sofria mais do que a noiva.**_

 _ **Minha madrasta avisou-me que a tia Anna estava sendo aguardada para breve. Ela também chamara a minha atenção sobre a intensa correspondência que se estabelecera entre os dois nos dias que antecederam ao naufrágio de meu noivado com Friedrich Magnus."**_

-Não se sentiu envergonhada pelo noivado desfeito? Ainda que o pretendente a desagradasse, sempre é um golpe no amor-próprio...-sugeriu Philippe.

-Ora, meu caro, o casamento é parecido com a morte. Pelo menos para pessoas de nossa posição. Ou melhor, acho mesmo que para a maioria das pessoas. Perdemos a liberdade e os sonhos de uma só tacada. Não sei se os seres humanos nasceram para isso. Para os homens é mais fácil. A mulher sofre muito mais cobranças.

Philippe e o Chevalier olhavam atônitos para a Princesa Palatina.

-Quer dizer...-tartamudeou Philippe- que nós... que o nosso casamento, bem, você sabe...

Ela encheu sua taça de vinho e tomou um grande gole.

-Fomos até onde podíamos e conseguimos ficar amigos. Gosto muito de você, Philippe. Acredito que possamos envelhecer juntos, sem ressentimentos. Mas, se eu pudesse escolher, minha vida teria sido diferente, não me queira mal pela franqueza... Acredito que você sinta o mesmo.

Philippe estava calado. O Chevalier percebeu que ele estava magoado. Encheu o copo dele.

-Tome uma taça ... para se refazer.

-Estou precisando mesmo. Depois desses anos todos, achei que tínhamos construído alguma coisa juntos.

Liselotte empurrou a cadeira para mais perto dele.

-Não quero que se zangue. Entenda que eu teria preferido ficar solteira a me casar com quem quer que fosse. Mas já que fui obrigada a casar, acho que você foi a melhor opção. E as crianças dão sentido a isso tudo.

Ele ficou comovido. Pegou a mão dela e beijou-a.

-Eu entendo o que quer dizer. É que às vezes a verdade nos choca.

" _ **-Minha tia Anna chegou e na mesma tarde fui chamada à sala de reuniões. Estavam lá meu pai, tia Anna, meu irmão Karl e o Conselheiro Diehl.**_

 _ **-Sente-se, filha.**_

 _ **Por um momento senti uma vertigem e passou-me pela mente que Friedrich Magnus e meu pai haviam se acertado. Mas a expressão tranquila da minha tia me encheu de esperança.**_

 _ **-Sua tia trouxe uma excelente proposta de casamento para você, Liselotte. Nada mais, nada menos do que o único irmão do rei Louis XIV. Explique a ela, Anna.**_

 _ **-Seu pretendente é o príncipe Philippe, Duque de Orléans, imensamente rico. Só a rainha Marie-Thérèse estaria acima de você na hierarquia. Trata-se de um viúvo, com duas filhas do primeiro casamento com a princesa Henriette da Inglaterra. O rei está muito empenhado que o irmão torne a se casar e uma aliança com o Palatinado seria excelente, por questões estratégicas.**_

 _ **Meu irmão Karl fechou a cara durante o discurso de minha tia. Ela continuou a exaltar as virtudes do noivo.**_

 _ **-Monsieur além de rico , é bonito, elegante, muito culto e tem grandes habilidades em assuntos de guerra. É um homem bravo, sem sombra de dúvida. E precisa de um herdeiro masculino.**_

 _ **Neste exato momento meu irmão não se conteve.**_

 _ **-A senhora está esquecendo de avisá-la que o tal Monsieur é bem irmão do rei Louis. Enquanto o rei persegue as damas da corte, o irmão persegue os rapazes. Sua fama o precede. Ela vai sair do Palatinado para morar num antro de depravados. Duvido que consiga ter algum filho com esse tipo.**_

 _ **-Cale-se. Ninguém pediu a sua opinião.-vociferou meu pai.**_

 _ **Meu irmão calou-se, mas ficou de cara feia. O Conselheiro abriu a boca pela primeira vez.**_

 _ **-O que a princesa acha do pretendente?**_

 _ **-Farei o que meu pai mandar de boa vontade, desde que o pretendente não seja o filho do Margrave.**_

 _ **-Perfeito, Alteza. Há apenas um pequeno inconveniente.**_

 _ **-Pode falar.**_

 _ **-Para que o casamento com o Duque de Orléans aconteça é imprescindível que a senhora se converta à fé católica. Para isso, precisaria renunciar ao protestantismo.**_

 _ **Aquilo era muito bizarro. Olhei para a cara do meu pai.**_

 _ **-O que o senhor acha?**_

 _ **-É um casamento fabuloso, Liselotte. Claro que vale a pena. Será cunhada de Louis de França.**_

 _ **-Sendo assim, eu aceito.**_

 _ **Meu pai e minha tia vieram me abraçar. O Conselheiro chamou um criado para trazer o vinho para o brinde. Karl saiu pisando duro."**_

-"Sua fama o precede." Que ousadia...

-Típica mentalidade provinciana, Mignonette.

-Bem, Philippe, meu irmão nunca foi um primor em tato. Mas depois da repreensão de meu pai, ele nunca mais deu uma palavra a seu respeito. E nas cartas que me envia sempre se refere a você de forma afetuosa como seu "muito estimado irmão".

-Falsidade...-retrucou Philippe.

" _ **-O fato é que tudo foi arranjado rapidamente para o nosso casamento. Eu estava aliviada por não ter mais tido notícia de Friedrich Magnus e acreditava que ele estava engajado nos preparativos de seu próprio casamento. Mas aquele homem era o mais obstinado ser que eu já conhecera."**_


	7. Chapter 7

VII.

 _ **"** **-Pouco antes de partir, eu fui passar alguns dias num convento nas proximidades de Heidelberg.**_ _**Ocupava-me de assuntos espirituais e também da execução do meu enxoval. Qual não foi a minha surpresa quando uma das freiras veio me avisar que um homem que se apresentara como médico de Friedrich Magnus pedia para ser recebido por mim. Não entendi nada. Ao que se sabia, não havia ninguém doente.**_

 _ **Era um homem miúdo, extremamente bem falante.**_

 _ **-Bom dia, Alteza!**_

 _ **-Bom dia, senhor! Não entendi por que deseja falar comigo.**_

 _ **-Vim na qualidade de embaixador.**_

 _ **-Ah! Mas isso é altamente inconveniente, deve reconhecer. Seu amo está noivo. E é sabido que eu também estou noiva, devo me casar em breve com o Duque de Orléans. Este tipo de contato, além de inútil, é altamente comprometedor.**_

 _ **-Meu senhor não a tirou de seu coração e exige-lhe uma última entrevista.**_

 _ **-É impossível.**_

 _ **-Ele está lá fora e garante que não arredará o pé enquanto não falar com Vossa Alteza.**_

 _ **Aquilo enervou-me de tal modo, que reconheci a inestimável sabedoria de minha tia Anna. Só um casamento e uma boa distância me livrariam da presença inoportuna daquele homem.**_

 _ **Conversei com a madre superiora e concordei em recebê-lo para uma última entrevista. Precisava pôr um fim naquelas investidas. Acertamos que eu o receberia no refeitório, assistida por duas das religiosas."**_

\- Afinal, o que ele queria?-interrompeu Philippe.

-Que criatura insistente. Sabendo-a noiva, mas mesmo assim negando-se a desistir.-opinou o Chevalier.

-Ele tinha a si próprio em alta conta. E, acredito que pouquíssimas vezes em sua vida ele tenha sido contrariado em seus propósitos. Eu nunca o encorajei, mas penso que os meus modos, ora frios, ora irônicos, deixaram-no motivado a me subjugar através do matrimônio. Não vejo outra explicação.

-Já pensou que ele talvez a amasse de verdade?

Liselotte teve um sorriso triste.

-Não acredito que se possa amar verdadeiramente alguém a quem não se conhece, Philippe. Ele nunca viu além da minha superfície. E, além do mais, não basta apenas um amar. Precisa haver um mínimo de reciprocidade.

Philippe ficou surpreso, nunca pensara que o amor pudesse ter ocupado as reflexões de Madame. Mas, de qualquer forma, tudo o que ela dizia primava pelo bom senso.

" _ **Friedrich Magnus entrou com um ar imponente que contrariava as palavras que saíram de sua boca.**_

 _ **-Vim aqui humildemente – e essa palavra parecia arranhar-lhe a vaidade e a garganta- pedir-lhe que reconsidere. É inconcebível que se case com um almofadinha francês podendo se casar comigo, que lhe tenho verdadeiro afeto e grande apreço.**_

 _ **Silêncio sepulcral. As freiras pareciam duas estátuas. Senti que caberia a mim acabar com aquela situação constrangedora. Mesmo sem lhe retribuir os sentimentos eu não me sentia bem em ver um homem nobre naquela situação. Objetei com firmeza.**_

 _ **-Meu pai escolheu o meu marido, não há o que mudar. Vou me casar com o único irmão do rei da França. Farei um ótimo casamento. Outra coisa, o senhor está noivo. Deveria se dar ao respeito.**_

 _ **Ele não tomou conhecimento das minhas palavras.**_

 _ **-Sei que ainda não assinaram o contrato. Se falarmos juntos com o senhor seu pai e explicarmos a situação, acredito que ele possa reconsiderar. Do meu compromisso cuido eu.**_

 _ **-Senhor, eu lhe rogo, não insista. Meu pai já decidiu. Já foi inclusive acordado que eu deverei renunciar à fé protestante e ingressar no catolicismo. É um casamento imensamente vantajoso para o Palatinado. O príncipe é um homem fino, cheio de virtudes.**_

 _ **Friedrich Magnus ficou muito vermelho, via-se que estava enervado.**_

 _ **-Não foi o que eu soube. As informações que tive sobre ele são as piores possíveis. Ele e o irmão, o rei, são dois devassos. O caso dele é ainda mais grave sob o ponto de vista da família e dos costumes.**_

 _ **\- Minha tia Anna o conhece pessoalmente e disse que se trata de um homem excelente em todos os sentidos. Ficou viúvo com duas crianças e necessita casar.**_

 _ **-Ele que busque outra noiva. Se é tão cheio de qualidades, não será difícil. O que não é possível é seu pai casá-la contra a sua vontade.**_

 _ **-Como disse?**_

 _ **Ele ficou paralisado. Eu dei um sorriso doce. Eu jamais havia sorrido assim para ele.**_

 _ **-Está completamente enganado. Meu pai me consultou. Eu vou me casar com o Duque de Orléans de boa vontade.**_

 _ **Ele continuava a me olhar com uma expressão incrédula.**_

 _ **Então, como o toque final eu tirei uma caixa do bolso de meu vestido. Abri e mostrei-lhe o retrato.**_

 _ **-O rei Louis teve a cortesia e me enviar este retrato de seu irmão. Nunca vi homem mais formoso. Mesmo sem conhecê-lo já me sinto enamorada. É belo como um anjo. Meu coração já pertence a ele.**_

 _ **Aquela minha fala o deixou chocado. Deve ter me julgado tola e cega, mas eu falei com tal segurança e entusiasmo que ele sofreu um abalo. Friedrich Magnus pegou a miniatura e olhou-a longamente. Depois de alguns instantes, ele a devolveu, lançou-me um olhar carregado de mágoa e retirou-se com dignidade.**_

 _ **Soube que semanas depois ele se casou com Augusta Maria von Schleswig-Holstein-Gottorf . Segundo soube, já têm oito filhos."**_

Ela empurrou a caixa na direção de Philippe. Ele abriu a caixa oval de ébano e dentro dela havia uma miniatura, de uns quinze centímetros. Nela estava retratado um homenzinho de cabeleira negra, pálido como cera, com um nariz adunco e um grande queixo pontudo. Usava a armadura reluzente sobre os trajes luxuosos e tinha um ar muitíssimo afetado.

-Quem é esse sujeito?

O Chevalier de Lorraine, sempre curioso, levantou-se e veio olhar sobre o ombro de Philippe. Foi implacável.

-Misericórdia, que traste!

Liselotte permanecia serena.

-Não reconhece?

-Claro que não. Eu deveria?

-Bem, foi o retrato de apresentação que o rei Louis mandou para o Palatinado.

Philippe continuava sem entender. Mas o Chevalier começou a rir.

-É você, Mignonette!

Philippe levou alguns instantes para se dar conta. Foi ficando vermelho.

-Esse não sou eu. Isso é um escárnio. Nunca posei para tal embuste.

Madame interveio gentilmente:

-Diga-se em seu favor que você foi descrito como valente, culto e muito inteligente.

Ele tornou a olhar para a pintura. A repulsa era evidente.

-Meu Deus! Eu não tenho esse nariz de pepino! E esse queixo ridículo... Não se parece em nada comigo.

O Chevalier apiedou-se da aflição do amante.

-Não é parecido, mas que é engraçado, é.

Philippe estava atônito. Olhava para a esposa.

-Como você aceitou se casar com isso aí?

Liselotte deu uma risadinha debochada.

-O contrato já estava firmado, meu caro. O retrato foi uma mera cortesia do seu irmão.

Ele parou uns instantes, tentando aclarar o raciocínio. Havia algo que não fazia sentido.

-Mas como conseguiu convencer Friedrich Magnus de que estava caída de amores por mim, se o retrato é horroroso?

-Não sei se sabe, mas a minha tia Anna di Gonzaga me preveniu sobre a relação de vocês.

Philippe ficou de cara emburrada.

-Preveniu? O que ela disse? As pessoas adoram falar da minha vida pelas minhas costas.

-Não se exalte, Mignonette. Estamos tendo uma noite excelente.

-Sim, o Chevalier está certo. E a intenção dela foi a melhor possível. Ela queria que eu viesse para você preparada e sem ilusões.

-Do que está falando, Elisabeth?

O Chevalier olhava de um para o outro.

-Ela disse que, com alguma sorte, eu te daria um herdeiro masculino e viveria em paz por aqui. Falou que você era uma boa pessoa. Disse também que eu deveria respeitar o que você e o Chevalier tinham. E não me iludir achando que teria um casamento igual ao das outras pessoas. Eu teria uma liberdade que jamais sonharia ter com Friedrich Magnus ou qualquer outro homem. Por isso ela teve a cortesia de me presentear com um outro retrato, para que eu não cometesse nenhuma gafe aqui na França.

Ela empurrou na direção dos dois uma caixa um pouco menor, retangular, forrada de veludo marrom.

Era um lindo retrato em miniatura, pintado em porcelana.

-O meu retrato...

-Sim, Chevalier, e convenhamos, você teve muito mais sorte do que o nosso Philippe.

O retrato era uma perfeição. Pegava o busto do Chevalier, que aparecia belo como um anjo, faces coradas, com os louros cabelos cacheados e envergando uma roupa azul.

Philippe balançava a cabeça. Olhava de viés para a caixa oval, inconformado.

-Amanhã irei a Versailles mostrar essa infâmia a meu irmão. Ele vai ouvir muito.

-Pense no lado bom, Philippe. Quando eu te vi pessoalmente fiquei tão feliz... Você era tão elegante e bonito. Eu não gostaria de ter filhos com aquele nariz do retrato.

O Chevalier estava se sentindo o máximo.

-Que bom que eu lhe fui útil mesmo antes de conhecê-la, Madame.

Philippe ainda estava inconformado.

-E o queixo, meu Deus? De onde saiu aquilo? Quase um deformado...

* * *

Pela manhã, Maria von Schoenburg e duas criadas vieram acordar Madame para vesti-la. Encontraram a saleta livre dos pratos do jantar, mas a mesa ainda posta, as velas derretidas nos castiçais, o arranjo fanado. Copos vazios e garrafas por toda a parte.

A alcova de dormir estava na penumbra. Só um frincha de sol entrava por uma das janelas criando uma nesga de luz sobre o tapete. Tropeçou em um sapatinho de seda escarlate. Ergueu os olhos. Madame ainda vestida, dormia a sono solto, esparramada sobre o leito. Atravessado na horizontal, de bruços sobre a cama, bem aos pés de Madame, estava um homem em calções e em mangas de camisa, sem sapatos. Pela cabeleira loura desgrenhada, percebeu que se tratava do Chevalier de Lorraine. Monsieur dormia ali perto, sem casaco e sem sapatos, encolhido sobre um canapé. Roncava sonoramente, mas os outros dois nem davam por isso. Mais copos e garrafas.

"Grossa farra!"- pensou Maria von Schoenburg com seus botões.

Deu meia-volta, fechou a porta e despachou as criadas, saindo logo em seguida.

FIM


End file.
